People Torn Apart- Modern Romeo and Juliet
by SnowflakeElsa
Summary: Modern Romeo and Juliet AU. Roman and Julia worked in the same mall, in the same food court, in the Subway and Great Wraps directly next to each other, and neither knew of each others existence. Until today. There is a ongoing rivalry between food places in every mall, but none as severe as the Subway and Great Wraps of this mall in the small town of Verona Creek.
1. Chapter 1

**First ever fic! I hope you enjoy Chapter one- reviews are much appreciated- your opinion and tips are important to me! I thought of this story when I was eating at the mall believe it or not! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Roman and Julia worked in the same mall, in the same food court, in the Subway and Great Wraps directly next to each other, and neither knew of each others existence. Until today. There is a ongoing rivalry between food places in every mall, but none as severe as the Subway and Great Wraps of this mall in the small town of Verona Creek. The owners had a serious grudge against one another, but no worker had any idea of the origin of their hatred. Still, the workers each took the rivalry seriously, or a least pretended to do so in fear of losing their jobs.

"Anything to drink with that?" asked the girl with honey colored hair in front of the register.

"Just get me one bottle of water."

"Moooooom!" moaned two small blue-eyed children simultaneously.

"You both have your own bottles already now-"

"But I wanna Dr. Pep-per!" the girl said, batting her long eyelashes.

"Absolutely not, now Mikey, go with your sister and sit down at that table there before someone beats us to it"

"But Mom-"

"Go on!"

Julia giggled, smiling at the boy and girl. "Are they twins?"

"We get that a lot, they're actually close to twenty months apart!" she remarked handing Julia a twenty.

While rushing to get the the young woman her change she added, "Well, they are adorable!"

"Mhm. You say that now, but one hour babysitting and you'd have a different opinion!"

"Oh, I doubt it." she said smiling at the two laughing children. She flashed a big smile at the mom, "Thank you for coming to Great Wraps!"

"Bye now! Thank you so much-" she paused, "Juliet!"

Her bright blue eyes flicked down at her name tag, her bosses nickname for her was written neatly in ink. Her boss was a slender woman with large hazel eyes and a youthful vibe despite her age. She was kindhearted, but her feelings toward the subway's manager was cold. It seemed to Julia she didn't dislike the subway employees, but the manager himself. Some sleepless nights she ponders their relationship-do they have history?

* * *

"Kid? Hey kid?," asked the older gentleman waiting for his sandwich.

"Wha? Oh yeah- here is your food,sir..." replied the young man quickly pushing over a tray.

"Thank you very much," the man answered with a tone of confusion and worry in his voice.

Roman sighed. He got distracted . He was looking over at the Great Wraps to his left. The girl managing the register was... beautiful. Something about her luscious honey-colored hair and shining bright blue eyes made him want to walk over and eliminate any distance between them. Suddenly, he found his legs moving to doing just that.

There was only one boy left at behind the counter, Romans best friend Ben.

"Hey man, where are you going?"

He stopped, realizing what he was doing and left his trance. As he began to turn around, he saw two blue eyes staring right at him, tearing through his very soul. Actually, he thought snapping back into reality, her eyes looked kind of confused.

"Ummm, I...I am just..." he begins to turn and then stopped at hear a soft flowing voice.

"Wait! Umm... your hat...fell off."

Walking closer to her he leaned down picking up his subway cap. In coming back up he looked straight into her eyes and smiled. He needed to think of something to say to her, and he needed to think fast!

"Thank you, Juliet!" he said quickly as he ran back to Subway.

She was about to speak, but he was gone. But the short distance was not near far enough to keep them apart for long.

* * *

When she was preparing for close, she pulled the soda machine out from the emptiness between GreatWraps and the place next to it. Subway. Now lay only and empty gateway between herself and...Roman.

"You closing up tonight?" he asked, although Roman already figured that out. "I am,too."

She looked up at him curious of his intentions. "I-I am- closing I mean." She said squatting to look under the counter. She realized everything that needed to be put up already was. He squatted next to her.

"So you come here often? Well of course you come here you work here. I mean down here? On the...floor... Why would you come down he-"

He was cut of. "I don't make a habit of sitting on the floor, no," she answered smiling.

"So do you...well what I'm trying to say is... I don't work tomorrow. Do you?"

"I work a lunchtime- staring at 2:00."

"Well then it will have to be breakfast!"

"What? Are you-"

"Meet me- here- no not here- at... Starbucks? Dunkin' Doughnuts?"

"You like Dunkin' Doughnuts?" she said with sudden sass.

"Is there any better doughnut place?"

"Have you not ever had a Krispy Kreme?"

"Aren't those store-bought?" he said with a touch of disgust.

"No! Well yes, but even the store-bought ones are better than any Dunkin' Doughnut!"

"Fine! Is there a 'Krispy Kreme' anywhere near here?"

"Yes! There happens to be one down the road from here!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Fine!"

"Fi-" Julia stopped realizing she was on the ground, arguing about Doughnuts with a stranger. That works at subway. Subway... Subway!?

"What is it?"

"I just-" she started getting up.

"Realized you were on the floor?"

"Well yeah?"

"With a gorgeous girl talking about breakfast plans? I mean not that I'm a girl I was just, I meant-"

She giggled, and when he joined her laughing, she laughed harder.

"Okay, tomorrow morning, Krispy Kreme, at... pfft... 9:00?"

"I'll... be there," she answered questioning herself.

"Great!" he said, leaving.

"Wait, don't you need to close up?"

"I already had!" he yelled through the growing distance between them as he walked away.

"Then why were you here?!"

"Because I wanted to see you!" He left her at that.

* * *

**And done! Remember guys, this _is _my very first fanfiction so tips/advice/mistakes are much appreciated! Thank you soooo much for reading! I will write very soon, depending of the reaction I get. Thanks again. :)**

**xoxo**

**Elsa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get up online! Not that anyone really cares...**

***Ahem***

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, reveiw! :3**

* * *

Julia woke up at 7:45 realizing she didn't have as much time as she would like to get ready.

_It's just breakfast! S_he tried to calm herself. _With...he hasn't told me his name! How can I feel this way for him, who's name I don't know? _She sighed. Who is she kidding? He works at Subway, this couldn't work out even if she wanted it to. Could it?

By the time she got out of the bathroom it was 8:00 and she hadn't curled her hair yet.

She picked up the curling iron and began curling the ends. _Why am I doing this? For him?_ She examined her curled locks. _It looks to nice for a doughnut date... is this a date? _She put up her hair in a low ponytail and swept her hair over her shoulder. After pulling a few pieces of her bangs out her hair was done.

_What do you where to a date-or what ever this is-to Krispy Kreme with a guy you just met? _She threw different things down on her bed and picked up a sweatshirt. She threw it back down. 8:25. She didn't have time for this!

She then picked up one of her favorite dresses and held it in front of her. The top of the dress was sleeveless and had a scooping neckline. It was cream with small scattered navy polka-dots. The navy blue skirt was connected to the top with thick brown belt that showed off her tiny waistline. The In the back was a blue ribbon laying over where the back was cut out from the dress. Since it was all a cotton like fabric, she thought is was casual enough.

She slipped on light brown strappy sandals before she almost walked out the door. The picked up a navy blue ribbon and tied it around the elastic band that held her ponytail in place. _I look to matchy. To put together... _She examined herself again. _I looked pretty good though!_ She walked out the door at 8:40 and headed to Krispy Kreme.

* * *

Roman slept in. Or a least slept later than he planned. 8:30. He rushed to his closet to try to find a unwrinkled shirt. He found a light blue tee shirt and threw it on. He rushed to the bathroom to fix his wild dark brown hair. He noticed that his shirt made his olive skin look tanner. Her also noticed he was wearing plaid pajama pants. _Come on! _After throwing on a pair of khaki shorts and tan flip-flops, he was out the door and on his way.

* * *

Julia arrived at Krispy Kreme first. Roman had planned to get to the doughnut shop before Julia, but by the time he walked in she was already near the front of the long winding line. He got some sour looks from people as he pushed past them in line, but they waved it off when they realized he was came to stand next to someone already in line. As he made his way over to her, she forgot everything she planned to say to him. She had anticipated the awkwardness of the first few minutes and thought of a few things to say in advance. She couldn't hardly think straight now, much less remember.

"Uh, umm, hi," Julia said quickly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Roman smiled at her and replied with a simple, yet somehow meaningful, "Hey, you look nice." She was to nervous to notice the nervousness seeping from his simple words.

"Yeah, thanks."

Roman cleared his throat, breaking the silence yet making the awkwardness more present. "So, what does one order at such a high-end place such as this one?"

This made Julia giggle. She hated how girly and flirtatious the giggle came out to be. _Ugh._

They ordered and made their way outside where multiple tables were. They got much more comfortable talking to each other after chit-chatting for a while.

"So, you realize, we know nothing about each other." Julie said, jokingly raising an eyebrow.

"Well we'll have to fix that, will we not?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"We could... play a question game!" he exclaimed, with sudden excitement. She laughed. "I'm serious! One person asks a question then-"

She cut him off, "okay, okay! Do you want to ask the first question?"

"_I_ would love to," he said dramatically. "Okay, let's see, what do you like to do? Like in your free time?"

"Well, I love to sing. And write. I would love drama, ya know, like Musical Theatre class, but..."

"But what?"

"I just can't bring myself to get onstage with so many people...watching...just stage fright I guess."

"But why? I bet you're amazing!"

"You don't know that. _Anyway,_ moving on, next topic, it's my turn to asked a question!" She thought for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing. Just seeing her laughing, so happy, made Roman laugh, too.

"What is it?"

"The question! That-that I need to ask!" she said, still in hysterics.

"What!"

"What's your name!"

"Huh?"

"That's the question!"

"You don't kn- I guess that never came up. Well at least _I_ made a point to know _your _name, Juliet!"

She shook her head, smiling. "Guess again! And you haven't answer the question!"

"What? But I'm sure that-"

"Answer!"

"The tag said-"

"The question!"

"Juliet!"

"My name is Julia, not Juliet. Juliet is just a nickname, now answer the question!"

"My name is Roman."

"Hello, Roman," she said with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hello, _Julia..._You know, I think I might just call you Juliet. Or Jewel do you think?"

She laughed without answering the question. _Pet names? Maybe I'm over thinking this..._Hit by reality she asked him, "So what about... you know...

the Great Wrap, Subway...thing..."

This made him go silent as well. "I-I don't know. Mr. Walter is pretty serious about that."

"Well, I guess this breakfast is a...secret?"

"Yes, but...I... still want to see you... sometime... Saturday?" Roman asked her.

"We're making plans about next time before we even leave!" she laughed, the stood up out of her chair, quickly. "Oh no! I should have left already though! My shift starts at two, and I still need to get ready-"

"It's okay, it's fine. see you... later."

"Here," she said handing him a napkin with a number written on it. "Text me, we'll talk about Saturday!"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" she yelled while running to her car, leaving him sitting at a picnic table alone with a few leftover doughnuts and a napkin will a number on it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, again, please review, especially I you spotted a grammer or speling (that's a joke. Ha. Ha. Ha. :P)**

**I don't know what I'm doing after this. Writer's block. I just...don't know where I'm taking this anymore. :C**

**Until Chapter 3, hopefully,  
**

***Elsa***


End file.
